Después de la batalla
by Mafia86
Summary: Los titanes finalmente han sido eliminados, quedando un sólo enemigo por eliminar. ¿Quién es y quienes podrán sobrevivir? Irwin, Levi, Hanji, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean y los demás ¿Qué será de ellos? ¿Qué pasará con la vida de Levi y Hanji después de la batalla contra los titanes?. Acá se cuenta si ellos finalmente se enamoran o cada uno se va por su camino.
1. Chapter 1: Nueva Vida (Parte 1)

Buenas, esta historia incluye información que hay en el manga actualmente, así que sería una especie de spoiler para aquellos que sólo ven el anime; así como una combinación de hipótesis creadas por mí, ya que hay cosas que aún el mismo Hajime Isayama no ha aclarado.

Como dije antes, esta es una historia basada en un supuesto de cómo vivirían los sobrevivientes a los Titanes, especialmente Levi y Hanji. Y qué pasaría con sus vidas _**¿Se enamorarán o por el contrario la vida les tiene deparado un destino por separado?**_ Esa es la pregunta principal que abarcarán los primeros capítulos.

Espero disfruten este, el cuál es el primer capítulo de la Historia después de la derrota de los Titanes, basada principalmente en la vida de Levi y de Hanji que según yo, sí fueron capaces de sobrevivir – aunque muy en el fondo creo que Levi será quien morirá al salvar a Eren – así como Eren, Mikasa y hasta Armin y otros más.

Para quienes hayan leído el capítulo llamado **"El bosque",** el cuál es un capítulo número "X" XD ya que lo cree antes de haber finalizado este capítulo, pues éste es el inicio de esa historia, espero llegar ahí y que les guste.

*Los personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama y esta historia no tiene fin del lucro*

…...**...**

**LeviXhanji: Después de la Batalla**

**Capítulo 1: Nueva vida.**

**Parte 1.**

Habían pasado varios años desde que la humanidad no había escuchado nada de la existencia de los titanes, según los informes de un Irwin ahora inválido gracias a la traición de sus allegados, al propinarle al rubio un disparo por la espalda al intensar matar a Eren mientras éste dormía en los calabozos del castillo del Rey; luego de haberse transformado en un titán de nuevo para matar al último humano capaz de transformarse en Titán, es decir: Su padre.

Pero nada llega con facilidad, la humanidad tuvo que matar titanes por décadas, así como miembros de su misma especie, no unos pocos, sino miles de ellos para obtener esa deseada y necesitada libertad. El Rey y los nobles no fueron la excepción, siendo la máxima figura del reino el último en fallecer.

La misión secreta de hace unos años no fue fácil, en un principio el mismo Levi en ese instante al saber que el Rey era uno de los conocedores de los secretos del origen de los titanes, capaz de venderse con tal de obtener oro y plata a cambio de mantener a la humanidad en murallas, se ofreció a matarlo con sus propias manos. Idea que fue rechazada por parte de Irwin al considerar que Levi al ser muy conocido por todos, sospecharían fácilmente.

-Aún recuerdo esa reunión – se dijo Irwin mientras disfrutaba de una taza de té en su oficina – El destino de la humanidad fue decidida en ese instante.

Fue en esa misma reunión donde hace años se pudo no sólo concretar los detalles para la muerte del Rey, sino que fue además una reunión dónde unos pocos pudieron conocer la verdad del porqué los humanos vivieron por más de cien años como ganado dentro de esas murallas.

Cuando pudieron cumplir en aquella época la misión de llegar al sótano de la casa de Eren, aquel que le había hablado tanto el padre del chicos de ojos verdes, se pudo saber de la existencia de documentos dentro del castillo del Rey; documentos más importantes con información ultra secreta, los cuales revelaban las razones principales de dicho encierro.

Dejando al descubierto que todos los humanos de las murallas, eran descendientes de personas vivas en la época en que la humanidad vivía en una sociedad formada por tres reinos principales, dónde cada uno tenía pequeños pueblos a su mando. Siendo unos cuantos de esos pueblos – pertenecientes a distintos reinos cada uno- quienes al verse reprimidos y abandonados por su respectivo reino, decidieron revelarse y declarar la independencia; siendo considerado esto, como una muestra de ofensa; creando caos, confusión y guerra por décadas entre los reinos.

Finalmente, uno de los reinos se convirtió tan fuerte que derrotó a los otros dos, decidiendo que muchas muertes se dieron en vano por el egoísmo del humano, encerrándolos en murallas muy lejos del nuevo reino ganador de la batalla.

Dicho reino, creó un mecanismo para que las personas de esos pueblos nunca pudiesen acercarse, haciendo uso de los mejores científicos de esos pueblos para la creación de los Titanes. Creando además, historias para que la gente pensara eran los únicos humanos del planeta así como que las murallas eran sagradas, con el fin de evitar la salida de esa población por fuera de las murallas.

-Es triste pensar que esa noche nos dimos cuenta que la humanidad en realidad está corrupta desde hace muchos años.

Mientras su boca vociferaba esas palabras, sus manos se ocupaban de llenar la taza con un poco más de té, recordó de nuevo esa reunión y cómo ninguno de los presentes podía creer la razón por la cual la humanidad o lo que ellos pensaban eran los únicos humanos en el mundo, sufrieron por más de cientos de años.

-No puede ser – Dijo un Eren sorprendido al escuchar las palabras narradas por Armin, quien era el que leía el pergamino.

Ninguno dijo una palabra luego de las de Eren, siquiera Hanji que estaba tan asombrada como todos los demás.

En ese tiempo, esa fue la reunión decisiva luego de encontrar los pergaminos que Jean y Connie tuvieron que robar del castillo con tanta dificultad, costándole por un poco la vida de ambos.

Irwin dejó sus recuerdos de lado, sacudiendo la cabeza al sentir escalofríos por las cosas que sus ojos tuvieron que ver después. Quería por unos segundos olvidar esos horrores, esas voces de esos jóvenes que murieron frente a sus ojos, así como los alaridos del Rey. Un Rey al cual había jurado más de una vez proteger, un Rey que finalmente era una basura y un gran causante de la desgracia de esa sociedad.

El rubio recordó las palabras de Levi cuando supo de la traición del Rey: "Las basuras hay que eliminarlas de una vez y para toda la vida". Aunque sonaban duras, eran ciertas, había que matar a los traidores y obtener la mayor información de todo.

-No puedo creer que casi fallamos – Dijo el ahora el máximo representante de las fuerzas militares, quien después del Rey estaría al mando de todo lo relacionado con el ejército y sus respectivas divisiones – Hanji… - Dijo recordando de nuevo los sucesos después de la reunión.

Irwin recordó como casi una de la piezas claves mueren en el intento de volver esa paz.

-Hanji- Dijo de nuevo.

Hanji quien estaba de regreso junto con Levi, después de finalizada la reunión en el cuartel de los miembros del escuadro de reconocimiento, decidió que debía ir al laboratorio a recoger los documentos guardados en su oficina. La castaña pensaba que no era muy seguro que esa clase de documentos cayesen en manos equivocadas, por lo que pensó en ir lo más pronto posible.

Al escuchar la idea de Hanji, Levi no dijo más que un "hazlo rápido, no es bueno que estés sola". La respuesta de la científica fue en un tono muy serio: "Lo haré".

Nadie pensó que los rumores volaran tan deprisa, y a esas horas de la noche intentaran un ataque en contra de los miembros del escuadrón de reconocimiento ubicados en ese cuartel.

Ciertamente el enemigo era diferente, era humano; era exactamente igual a ellos, con la misma capacidad mental a ellos. El hecho que no fuese gigante no les quitaba la peligrosidad, de hecho los hacía más peligrosos y más difíciles de erradicar.

Una bomba se escuchó en el lugar en el que Sasha y Connie se encontraban, haciendo que Levi tomara una posición de defensa en segundos, seguido por una Hanji que no pensó dos veces y sacó la espada estilo cuchilla que manejaban para cortar a los titanes.

Era verdad, ya no había titanes, no había a quien matar en las afueras de las murallas. Eso no indicaba la ausencia de enemigos, aún había seres que erradicar para conseguir la meta, estaban cerca de esa paz, estaban a unas muertes de ese proceso.

Por ello, en esos momentos, el escuadrón de reconocimiento portaba las espadas como si fuese una especie de guerreros, con sus armas al costado de sus cuerpos cubiertas por una especie de funda dónde la cargaban, en caso de que necesitasen defenderse.

-Mierda- Dijo un Levi quien miraba alrededor en busca de una salida – Hanji, cúbreme.

-Sí – sacando la segunda arma de su funda – Levi, el jardín está cerca, ahí hay unas ventanas que nos dirigen al establo.

-Iré primero.

-Aún tengo que ir al laboratorio.

-Esos libros de porquería quedarán para después, nuestra meta es salir de ésta, para patearle el culo a esa mierda de Rey.

Hanji y Levi eran los mejores, no tenían que hablar mucho para saber qué debían hacer en batalla, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces, por esta vez decidió seguir las órdenes del hombre de bellos ojos azules. Sin chistar ambos corrieron en dirección a la ventana, cada uno cubriendo su parte.

-Las armas de fuego…

-Hanji, tengo eso así que será mejor que esperes a mi orden – Dijo un Levi de forma tranquila mientras sacaba su arma de fuego.

El lugar estaba oscuro, y nadie mejor que los del escuadrón de reconocimiento para conocer el lugar, esa ventaja era de ellos, mas como en toda batalla, hay que jugar con la suerte y la mínima información disponible. Por lo que ambos se quedaron callados a espera de pisadas o algún ruido que les ayudara.

Hanji y Levi, esperaron por unos segundos, cuando escucharon un grito por parte de un chico. Esa voz era de Connie, quien había sido herido gravemente, sus piernas habían sido masacradas por las bombas que le lanzaron a él así como a Sasha, quien desafortunadamente murió al protegerlo.

Ambos veteranos, supieron que el enemigo no estaba tan lejos después de todo, por lo que Hanji le dijo a Levi inmediatamente, que ella sería la que le cuidaría la espalda, para que él saliese primero y así pudiese huir.

Sin voltear, Levi no dijo nada, guardando su arma, toma la mano de Hanji. Parecía como si le estuviese diciendo "Lo haré, pero debes volver viva", a lo que la chica respondió con una sonrisa señalándole "Rápido que debo volver con los demás, incluyéndote. Recuerda Levi, tu mejor que nadie debes vivir".

Hanji no era de esas fanáticas obsesivas por Levi, lo veía como un buen compañero que cumplía con su deber, a veces ella era la que más le criticaba sus acciones, lo que conllevaba a que éste la ignorara o le respondiera un "cállate rata de laboratorio" al no soportar que le estuviese diciendo cómo era que debía matar un maldito titán.

Pero algo era claro, ambos se respetaban mutuamente, porque muy a pesar de las discusiones y burlas entre ambos, cada uno sabía que el otro era el mejor en su área.

-No moriré acá – susurró la castaña al tomar con mayor fuerza sus espadas – con que usan explosivos – dijo, volteando sus ojos a un Levi que saltaba por la ventana.

Hanji sabía que no podía esperar tanto, pero que debía darle tiempo al hombre, sabía que Levi era extremadamente rápido al correr, era mejor que todos, no había humano que lo superara en cuanto a habilidades físicas.

Cuando se decidió por salir, recordó algo importante: No escuchó las pisadas de Levi.

-¡No puede ser! – se dijo, al pensar que quizá algo pudo haberle pasado.

No había terminado de pensar cuándo una de las bombas calló muy cerca de la mujer, teniendo la fortuna que la mecha era lo suficientemente larga para darle una ventaja de unos cinco segundos para correr, cuestión que aprovechó al máximo al correr lo que sus piernas le permitieron.

La explosión lanzó por los aires a Hanji unos 8 metros, dejándola tirada justamente en la pared donde se encontraba la pared de la cual Levi había escapado, ensangrentada y lo suficientemente dolida como para no poder caminar.

-Ah… - Decía al abrir sus ojos – Mi pierna…Esa bomba…era especial…

La explosión no solo le había quebrado los lentes, sino que su pierna derecha se quebró al caer de manera extraña debido al incidente. Su rostro estaba ensangrentado, sus manos raspadas. Estaba muy herida, más de lo que ella pudo pensar, dándose cuenta que la policía militar poseía armas mejores de las que siempre dijo que ostentaba.

Quitándose a como pudo los lentes, comenzó a arrastrarse con tal de escapar a como pudiese, siendo sus intentos en vano, al no poder moverse mucho, su cuerpo estaba agotado, muy dañado como para moverse rápidamente.

-Será mejor que dejes eso Zoe – dijo una voz masculina que le era muy familiar a la mujer.

El hombre no era nada más y nada menos que un miembro importante de la policía militar, su nombre era Rubén Todorov, un hombre muy apuesto de cabello negro y ojos cafés. Quien tenía su par de años trabajando para el Rey, era muy conocido por su frialdad hacia los demás, sin excepción de mujeres y niños.

-Lo siento mucho, Hanji Zoe pero son órdenes del Rey acabar con traidores lo más rápido posible – Dijo al acercase con un arma en mano – Es una lástima, realmente a pesar de lo loca que estás, debo admitir que siempre me han atraído las chicas con lentes –Deteniéndose, saca otra arma.

El hombre venía solo, con él era suficiente, era lo bastante fuerte como para poder defenderse solo.

-Estoy algo excitado debo admitir – Tocándose con la punta de su arma la entre pierna, la cual mostraba una leve erección – Realmente estás muy buena, no te imaginas las veces que desee follarte, y las veces que me masturbé pensando en ti – acercándose – Por cierto… ¿y el enano? Ya veo, con qué no está… Así está mejor, eso quiere decir que me puedo encargar de él sólo.

Hanji no dijo ni una sola palabra, únicamente yacía de espaldas al hombre en espera que éste disparase. No podía defenderse, las armas habían salido volando por la explosión, además sus ojos no estaban tan buenos por el polvo y estaba más que herida, era un desastre.

-Si vas a matarme, será mejor que te apresures –respondió de muy mala manera la mujer.

-Sí, excitado…me pregunto si debo violarte antes de matarte -Dijo en tono de burla al apuntar a la chica.

Cerrando sus ojos al escuchar cómo una de las armas era cargada, escuchó un disparo; seguido de una voz.

-Las mierdas como tú no han entendido que al enemigo se le acaba y luego se dan los discursos de mierda – Dijo una voz familiar para Hanji.

-Le...Levi – replicó la castaña.

...…

*Esperen la segunda parte, muchas gracias por el apoyo, bendiciones! ^_^*


	2. Capítulo 1: Nueva Vida (Parte 2)

**LeviXhanji: Después de la Batalla.**

**Los personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Este FF no tiene fin de lucro.**

Espero que les haya gustado el primero, éste es la continuación dónde apesar de la aparición de otros personajes - únicamente uno creado por mi, quien atacó a Hanji - Levi y Hanji continúan siendo los personajes principales.

**...**

**Capítulo 1: Nueva vida.**

**Parte 2.**

El Rey se había tomado en serio el exterminio de los que consideraba "cucarachas del reino", dando la orden al inicio de matar a todos, comenzando por el rubio y el chico de ojos verdes. Pensaba que si acababa con Irwin podría terminar con el genio detrás de los planes, y si mataba a Eren quien era el único sobreviviente capaz de convertirse en un Titán, evitaría tener como enemigo capaz de hacer pedazos el lugar en segundos y eso, definitivamente; no se lo podía permitir.

El Rey tenía miedo, sus mayores temores se estaban haciendo realidad, sentía su fin cerca y no quería dejar la batuta a nadie; mucho menos a unos idealistas como lo eran el escuadrón de reconocimiento. No se podía permitir una rebelión dentro de las murallas, mucho menos si ese movimiento iba en contra suya, de sus familiares, amigos y socios. El Rey estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de seguir en el poder.

Con tal de mantener esa mentira a vista de todos, dicha majestad decidió que una manera rápida, silenciosa y efectiva de eliminar sus problemas debía ser la matanza de todos los miembros de dicho escuadrón, quemando luego sus cuerpos; para darles posteriormente la cualidad de traidores de la corona con el fin de justificar su muerte ante un pueblo que de seguro exigiría explicaciones del por qué de la muertes de los héroes de las murallas.

Minutos antes del ataque, al mismo tiempo que los soldados miembros de la guardia real salían cabalgando en dirección al cuartel en el que se encontraban reunidos aquellos pertenecientes al escuadrón de reconocimiento, se daba por terminada la reunión dónde se escuchó únicamente lo narrado por Armin, quien transmitió la información escrita en los pergaminos; se decidió después, al ser documentos de gran importancia; guardarlos y buscar un lugar más seguro para hablar de los últimos detalles de la misión.

Dicha idea fue propuesta por el mismo Levi, quien sugirió que no era el lugar al creer que "las paredes tienen oídos", indicándoselo a un comandante que estaba convencido que no tenían tiempo para dicha estrategia, mas no vio otra solución, al no tener a ciencia cierta quienes estaban de su lado y quienes estaban de infiltrados; viéndose forzado a terminar lo más rápido posible la reunión.

Irwin y Eren permanecieron muy cerca de las ventanas del cuarto, luego de ser finalizada la reunión, mientras algunos ya se habían marchado, quedando junto con ellos Hanji, Levi, Armin y Mikasa; quienes comenzaban a dispersarse.

La situación se dio unos cuantos minutos antes de la emboscada, el rubio le había solicitado un minuto de su tiempoa Eren, indicándole que era necesario tener una conversación entre ambos y a solas; despachando a todos los demás con el fin de llevar a cabo dicha plática.

-Gracias a todos, eso es todo por hoy – Volteando sus azules ojos en dirección a un Levi quien caminaba junto a Hanji, en dirección hacia la puerta.

-Señor, Sasha y los demás ya deben de haber llegado a sus posiciones – Dijo Armin, quien ya permanecía en el marco de la puerta– Yo haré lo mismo –saliendo de la habitación.

-Sí –respondió el rubio.

Misaka estaba un poco ansiosa al escuchar las palabras de Irwin, temía que a Eren se le pidiese de nuevo llevar sobre sus hombros la mayor responsabilidad de la misión, temía que de nuevo la vida del ahora su esposo corriera mucho más peligro que los demás.

-Eren – Tomando la mano del hombre – Debemos hablar.

-Después Mikasa, el comandante me necesita.

-Y tu esposa más, simplemente debo decirte algo y luego me iré.

-No debe temer, no es algo tan serio, verá…

-En realidad sí lo es, comandante Irwin; lo que tengo que decirle a Eren cambiará la misión por completo. Sé muy bien que aún no hemos establecido la ubicación de cada soldado, pero… - Interrumpiendo las palabras del comandante.

-Mikasa, si vas a decir algo será mejor que te apresures, el tiempo vale demasiado para que lo desperdicies – Dijo una vos de fondo.

-Déjala, Levi; seguro es algo importante, será mejor que los dejemos solos – Replica Hanji a las palabras de su compañero, quien ya había llegado al marco de la puerta junto con ella – Será mejor que nos apresuremos -saliendo de la habitación luego de decir sus palabras.

Sin decir una sola palabra, quedándose en el marco de la puerta, Levi se mostraba un poco molesto por el fastidio que estaba representando Mikasa al no comentar rápidamente sus palabas, el pelinegro sabía que no podían estar charlando como si fueran camino a un puesto a comprar pescado fresco.

Todos habían tomado posición, cualquiera que les correspondiese, en caso de los soldados más experimentados, su misión era dormir; debían de estar con todas las energías aunque esto implicara que fuese con su uniforme puesto y su armamento al lado de sus camas. Por el contrario, a los menos experimentados y rangos menores, tenían como tarea vigilar que nada ni nadie estuviesen cerca, eran órdenes exclusivas de Irwin.

-Comandante, deseo hacer todo lo posible para poder matar al rey, pero en esta misión me es imposible participar.

-¡Qué dices, Mikasa! – Expresando Eren – Te necesitamos, eres una de las mejores y…

-Eren, lo siento mucho, sé que hablamos de esto y que nosotros….Dijimos que… No sabíamos que después de meses nos iban a llamar para formar de nuevo parte del escuadrón y….

Las palabras confusas de Mikasa dejaban con más dudas a los presentes, ni el mismo Eren entendía una palabra.

-Sé clara – Dijo Levi en tono de molestia – ¿Vas a ir o no?

-No puedo, no debo.

-Ya veo… - Dijo Irwin – Está bien… - Tomando los pergaminos, los colocó sobre un estuche de cuero – Levi, ve con Hanji, asegúrense de llegar con bien a sus respectivos cuartos, los necesito a ambos bien descansados.

Sin decir una palabra, Levi se retira de la habitación para alcanzar a una Hanji quien tenía por lo menos, unos tres minutos de haberse ido.

-Mikasa, dime… -Dijo el castaño.

-Lo siento mucho Eren y Comandante Irwin, pero…

-No es tu culpa – Dijo Irwin – Es cierto, al finalizar la existencia de los titanes yo los dejé irse inmediatamente del ejército para que ambos hicieran sus vidas, hace más de tres meses, volviéndolos a llamar así de repente debido a ésta situación inesperada. Sabía muy bien que eso podría implicar que al menos Mikasa no pudiese formar parte del grupo.

-Espera… Mikasa, de qué hablan, no….

-Eren y Mikasa, esperaré afuera –saliendo posteriormente de la habitación.

-Mikasa….

-Eren, escúchame bien, realmente deseo matar al miserable del rey, pero no tanto como cuidar de nosotros… y de nuestro hijo.

-Mi… ¿Hi…Hijo?

-Tengo un mes y medio de embarazo Eren, si voy a la misión, es posible que…

Al escuchar de los labios de su esposa de hace meses y su antigua mejor amiga desde su infancia, Eren no pudo evitar sentir una especie de mareo, nunca se esperaría que justamente en esta situación tan crítica, tuviese esta clase de circunstancias.

No es que no estuviese alegre, al contrario, su mirada lo delataba en eso, al ponerse levemente rojos sus ojos por las ganas inmensas que tenía de llorar, al saber que uno de los sueños que tenían como matrimonio; finalmente se iba a cumplir. Pero estaba triste y hasta confundido, al no tener a Mikasa y sus muy necesarias habilidades de batalla para el cumplimiento de esta importante tarea que podría liberarlos finalmente, para no tener que saber más de guerras ni sucesos relacionados. Eren temía ahora, no sólo por la vida de sus camaradas, sino por la de su esposa y de su futuro bebé.

-Estaré bien – Dijo al ver la cara de susto de Eren – Armin me dijo que estaría a mi lado mientras ustedes batallan.

- Entiendo… – Tocando las manos de ella.

-Eren…

Las lágrimas de Mikasa no pudieron evitar salir, finalmente había algo que los uniría para toda la vida, algo que sea sólo de ellos y que ni la muerte les iba a poder quitar.

-Gracias – Dijo un Eren con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

-Eren… - Secando las lágrimas de su marido con la bufanda que llevaba alrededor de su cuello como casi siempre.

Minutos después, Irwin regresa a la habitación, insistiéndole a Mikasa que debía apresurarse e irse junto a Armin, quien la esperaba en el establo, al no ser bueno que permaneciera en ese cuartel, por si algo pasaba.

-Debo irme –Soltándose de las manos de su esposo para luego marcharse.

-Adiós.

-Eren – Cerrando la puerta – Es necesario que hablemos – Colocando con ayuda de la tela que tenía el estuche, los pergaminos sobre su espalda.

-Sí, señor – Tomando la pose de saludo militar, como si estuviese tomando una orden.

-Levi no podrá llevar a cabo la misión, él sería demasiado notorio, además; su nueva lesión al tratar de salvar a uno de los soldados no se ha curado por completo, su espalda aún está algo lastimada. Mas esa no es la razón por la cual, no es él quien elegiré como aquel que matará al Rey.

-¡Señor, permiso para hablar!

-Dime.

-Sino es el sargento Levi, ¿quién será el encargado, señor?

-Nosotros.

-¿Nosotros? Pero… ¿Cómo? – Dejando su pose de militar, se acerca al comandante.

-Los detalles fueron planeados por Hanji, creo que sería mejor que ella te lo explique luego, mañana por la mañana… Sí es que podemos… - Susurrando sus últimas palabras.

-¿Señor, pasa algo? – Acercándose un poco más.

-Verás….Tengo un presentimiento.

El comandante no estaba equivocado, finalizando sus palabras se escuchó la primera bomba explotar, aquella que hirió gravemente a Connie y mató a Sasha al tratar de salvar a su ahora prometido. Segundos después, pudo escuchar la segunda, aquella que hirió gravemente a Hanji.

-"¿¡Bombas!?" – Se dijo a sí mismo Irwin al dirigir su mirada hacia la puerta.

Sin que ellos supiesen aún de la verdadera situación, únicamente habiendo escuchado las explosiones y sorprendidos por tal hecho, inmediatamente Eren corrió hacia la puerta.

-¡DETENTE!

Al escuchar la orden, como si chochara contra una pared se detuvo, expresando su opinión al no entender el porqué el comandante lo detenía.

-¡Bombas, comandante Irwin, mi esposa! – Dijo un Eren sacando al mismo tiempo sus cuchillas – Comandante, estamos mal, no tengo armas de fuego, únicamente las espadas – Siguiendo con su mirada la dirección a la que se dirigía el rubio – ¡Y no puedo transformarme dentro de este lugar, podría matar a muchos por los escombros, estamos en el piso de arriba!

-Rápido – Caminando hacia uno de los muebles, toma uno de los libros del estante – Por acá Eren –Dirigiéndose hacia el camino que apareció tras abrirse una puerta hacia su derecha.

-Pero… - Quieto.

Nadie mejor que el rubio para salirse de dicha habitación, sabía muy bien lo que había detrás del mueble, sabía a la perfección todo pasillo secreto de ese edificio, y no dudaría en hacer uso de esos conocimientos con tal de salvar su única esperanza de matar al rey.

-Eren – Volteando sus ojos hacia su subordinado – Sígueme y no digas nada, rápido.

A pesar de estar sin uno de sus brazos, Irwin siempre se caracterizó de ser fuerte en la batalla e inteligente en la misma. Sus pensamientos nunca fueron confusos, siempre mantenía una idea clara de qué era lo que tenía que hacer para llegar al fin deseado; la humanidad lo necesitaba, era el único capaz de dirigir esa misión, no había soldado más inteligente ni con tal poder de liderazgo como él.

-Vámonos –Mirando entrar al castaño.

Una vez Eren entró, sus manos se dirigieron hacia otro libro que estaba cerca, generando que la puerta poco a poco empezase a cerrarse.

Empujando con su único brazo a Eren quien estaba detrás suyo, comenzó a maquinar lo que posiblemente estaría pasando, no podía darse el lujo de equivocarse, debía pensar en una estrategia lo más rápido posible, las vidas de muchos estaban en peligro, y peor aún, sus muertes; incluyendo la suya se significaría el inicio de una era de monarquismo cruel.

Sin dudarlo, pensó "nos están atacando", mientras caminaba jalando a Eren por un camino que ni el mismo Levi ni Hanji tenían conocimiento. Pasaje que no estaba dotado de ninguna iluminación alguna, haciendo la situación más crítica, no porque el rubio no supiese cómo manejarse en esos lugares; sino porque temía que su enemigo supiese de tal camino secreto y los estuviese esperando.

-Eren – susurrando –Quiero que estés listo, agarra muy bien tus espadas, nadie asegura que este camino esté solo, prepárate para atacar–Caminando entre los pasillos a oscuras.

Ciertamente era un pasillo poco conocido y poco utilizado, a tal punto que ninguna especie de iluminación se había instalado, siendo un poco problemático para caminar para un novato quien chocaba como mosca por las paredes, mas no para Irwin quien tenía una excelente memoria y sabía muy bien dónde se encontraban. Sabía que les tomaría unos 30 minutos llegar hacia el primer piso y unos cinco minutos más al jardín dónde se encontraban los caballos, establo al cual se suponía Levi iba a dirigirse.

Al momento de las dos explosiones, Mikasa y Armin quedaron juntos dentro del establo. Protegiendo gracias a la idea de Armin, tras escuchar las bombas, los caballos, al ser el único recurso disponible que les permitiría alejarse lo más rápido posible del lugar en caso de ser necesaria una retirada.

Mas no estaban solos, uno de los hombres de la policía militar saltando por la ventana con cuchilla es mano, golpeó al rubio quien estaba más cerca, desatando la molestia de la esposa de Eren.

-AHHHHHHH - Dijo una Mikasa mientras lanzaba una de sus espadas al cuerpo de uno de los hombres desde lejos – ¡Armin! –Corriendo hacia dónde se encontraba el enemigo para darle el toque final.

El rubio quien yacía en el suelo al ser atacado por la espalda y cortado en esa misma zona, trataba de levantarse viendo cómo su amiga finalmente mataba al hombre.

-Mi… Mikasa, será mejor que tomes el caballo, Eren y los demás estarán bien.

La chica no estaba muy interesada en seguir las órdenes de Armin, su interés era uno, el mismo de siempre: Eren. No sabía dónde se encontraba ni mucho menos si estaba vivo, sacándola un poco de sus casillas. Mas si algo había aprendido era al controlarse y confiar en el chico de ojos verdes.

-Está bien, me iré, pero ten cuidado– Subiéndolo a un caballo – Armin, creo que lo mejor es ayudarte a subir al caballo.

-Gracias, pero puedo manejar la situación –Dijo el rubio quien a pesar del dolor, pudo ponerse en pie, salpicando un par de gotas de sangre al hacerlo- Mikasa, apresúrate, yo me encargaré de cuidar este lugar, la herida no fue tan profunda.

Al escuchar las palabras de su rubio amigo, y muy a pesar de no estar tan contenta de dejarlo ahí, sabía que la vida de su hijo era por ahora lo que debía importarle más.

-Nos vemos- Marchándose rápidamente camino al bosque.

-Sí.

Armin, aún sintiéndose un poco mal, comenzó a caminar en dirección de las puertas, sabía que debía de sellarlas, que a pesar de poder recibir una bomba como las que escuchó hace unos minutos, debía de evitar que los intrusos tuvieran varias entradas, dejándoles una única entrada, con el fin de esperarlos ahí y así poder atacar.

-Sé que no soy de mucha ayuda en mi estado, pero si puedo hacer que Eren, el comandante y los sargentos lleguen a sus caballos…Ahh – Mareándose – Al menos, mi misión estaría hecha – Cerrando las ventanas – Eren, Mikasa… - Caminando en dirección a una de las puertas.

Al contrario de lo que pensaba Hanji, el pelinegro no se había movido, seguía ahí desde hacía mucho tiempo; evitando ser visto por aquellos enemigos. No es que se hubiese quedado tratando de ser un héroe o algo por el estilo. La razón de su estadía era simple, él a diferencia de la castaña pudo obtener información del enemigo al verlo a lo lejos movilizarse, entrando por una de las puertas que dirigirían finalmente en algún momento al lugar dónde ellos se encontraban.

Sus ojos claros, pudieron visualizar tres enemigos, sin contar con el hombre que Levi consideraba un idiota y que luego estaría con Hanji. Eran tres hombres, dos de ellos rubios y un pelirrojo. Era extraño ver ese tipo de cabello en esa población, ciertamente no pudo evitar pensar que ese color de cabello era para su gusto, un poco exótico.

Pero sus ojos cambiaron de dirección rápidamente, al voltear su mirada hacia su derecha, observando otros tres hombres.

-Puta mierda… –se dijo –Realmente quieren eliminarnos, son demasiados – Ocultándose más que la vez anterior.

Al pensar que habían muchos enemigos, la mente de Levi comenzó a pensar en la cantidad de miembros que estuvieron en la reunión, sintiendo que había alguien que se le estaba olvidando, "¿Pero quién, mierda?" se gritaba a sí mismo, obteniendo su respuesta al escuchar los pasos de Rubén Todorov. Ciertamente, necesitaba ayuda, matar humanos requería una estrategia diferente.

-Ahora recuerdo – murmuró – Jean…

Escuchando el discurso patético y lujurioso de uno de los miembros de la Policía Militar, no pudo evitar sentir algo en su interior, no sabía si era molestia al escuchar tales asquerosidades hacia su compañera, o si estaba molesto de no estar degollando a ese ser que manifestaba ser un peligro para la vida de Hanji y amigo del rey.

Levi ya había cargado su arma, simplemente estaba esperando ese momento justo para actuar, y ese sería cuando la voz del mal nacido estuviese lo suficientemente fuerte, indicando qué tan cerca estaba de él. El pelinegro comenzaba a sonreí mientras tomaba fuertemente el arma, la idea de matarlo lo estimulaba de una manera espléndida, se emocionaba el tan sólo de saber que pondría una bala en su cabeza; no podía evitar pensar "haré que te cagues en tus pantalones finos, porquería".

Era normal para Levi matar titanes, nunca sintió compasión ni remordimiento al hacerlo, y aunque esta vez era un humano, su corazón no dudó ni un segundo en hacerlo, no podía, Hanji estaba en peligro; no podía darse el lujo de pensar en si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no, sabía que si no ayudaba a su fastidiosa compañera no se lo iba a perdonar nunca, detestaba esa sensación de culpa.

Habían pasado meses desde que los titanes desaparecieron de la vista humana, y eso le generaba a Levi una sensación extraña, no sabía si sonreír o qué, realmente había olvidado qué era eso de sentirse felíz; pero algo tenía claro: _Aún hay un enemigo_. Sabía que no podía darse el lujo de pensar en qué hacer con su vida en esos segundos, mucho menos, cuando Hanji estaba a punto de ser asesinada por un hombre urgido de algo de sexo.

Todorov estaba diciendo "Sí, excitado…me pregunto si debo violarte antes de ma…" cuando Levi supo "¡Este es el momento!", levantándose jaló el gatillo, haciendo que la cien del hombre fuese herida con la bala del arma del pelinegro, cayendo inmediatamente al suelo y pringándolo de sangre su cara como partes de su ropa.

- Las mierdas como tú no han entendido que al enemigo se le acaba y luego se dan los discursos de mierda.

Seguidamente la voz de Hanji se escuchó en forma de susurro, mencionando un "Le…Levi".

Los ojos de tal soldado se fijaron en dirección a su compañera, saltando por la ventana, sabía que debían huir, el sonido del disparo podría despertar sospechas al haber sido el primero en escucharse cerca de ellos o peor aún, podían ser encontrados por varios enemigos, quienes mínimo tenían más armas que ellos y bombas consigo.

-Te…Te dije que debías irte – cambiando de posición, se coloca sobre su espalda – Levi, vete, no puedo caminar, cargarme sería muy problemático.

-Calla, mierda – Acercándose, se pone en cuclillas, para posteriormente poner a la mujer sobre su espalda aún adolorida.

Al momento que tenía a Hanji sobre su espalda, unas pisadas pudieron escucharse, por lo que Levi esperó a que éstas se escucharan más fuertes, cargando de nuevo su arma, esperó.

-Señorita Hanji… - Dijo una voz conocida.

-Levi, es ese chico… - Dándole la espalda al sujeto.

-Ah, ya era hora Jean, pensé que te habían matado – mirando a los alrededores – Jean, cómo está la situación.

-Se han escuchado dos bombas, y un disparo – mirando el cuerpo del hombre en el suelo – Parece ser que están rodeándonos para luego atacar.

-Ya veo.

-Sargento…

-Cuida mi espalda, prepara en una mano tu arma y en otra la cuchilla – Caminando un poco en cuclillas con una Hanji sobre él.

-Sólo tengo las cuchillas…Por cierto, Armin y Mikasa estaban en el establo, Eren y el señor Irwin…

-Calla, lo que importa es salir – Avanzando un poco.

-Levi…

-Si te vuelvo a escuchar Hanji… Juro que yo mismo te dispararé, así que déjame ayudarte.

Era verdad, estaban arriesgando el pellejo al tenerla herida, estaba siendo una carga, el establo estaba prácticamente frente a ellos, si sólo fuese Jean y Levi, podrían correr entre la maleza y así ir hacia los caballos para huir, mas el pelinegro se negaba a hacerlo; quería salvar a su camarada a cómo era lugar.

Levi no era esa clase de hombre que se hubiera atado a alguien desde que se unió al escuadrón de reconocimiento, no tenía mente para esas cosas y para su mala suerte, la única chica que había estado cerca tanto tiempo había sido Petra, a quien le tenía un cariño especial al ser joven, linda y una de las pocas mujeres femeninas del escuadrón, la quería como un jefe, pero más como un hermano mayor que debía proteger a una chica tan generosa y cariñosa como ella, quien inesperadamente para él; lo admiraba y siempre estaba pendiente de él.

Pero la relación entre Hanji y él, era todo menos perfecta, era algo más caótico, nada parecido a un hermoso cuento de hadas; muy diferente a eso. Siempre estaban molestándose e insultándose de cierta manera, la veía como esa hermana fastidiosa que deseabas patear con todas tus ganas y que te saca de tus casillas la mayoría del tiempo.

"Chica rara" era el principal pensamiento que pasaba por su mente cuando la veía emocionarse por estudiar a los titanes. No podía evitar sentirse fastidiado de ese extraño hobby que tenía de quedarse horas tras horas experimentando y hasta conversando con dichas criaturas.

"Es una friki de titanes", era el segundo pensamiento que pasaba por su mente, cuando para su mala fortuna le tocaba ir únicamente con ella a expediciones, escuchando toda la conversación de Hanji acerca de los nuevos descubrimientos y hasta historias de libros leídos por ella. Ciertamente, de vez en cuando mencionaba algo que capturaba su atención y que en muchas ocasiones le salvó la vida, mas no podía sentirse la gran mayoría del tiempo fastidiado, al ser víctima de lo que más caracterizaba a la castaña: esa cualidad de hablar y hablar acerca de cualquier tema que le llamase la atención. Aspecto de la personalidad de la castaña que lo podía llegar a cansar a tal punto que sin darse cuenta, en varias ocasiones se quedó dormido escuchándola, para luego ser molestado por ella al comentarle de las características del dormir del pelinegro.

Ciertamente Hanji lo sacaba de sus casillas en más de una ocasión, pero también era la única que le seguía sus bromas acerca de las eses y demás no se asustaba por él, era como sin saberlo, tuviese siempre con quien hablar y hasta bromear, esto; porque para la castaña, Levi nunca le pareció alguien que le causase algún tipo de miedo, al contrario; lo veía como alguien más, como un compañero con grandes habilidades para la pelea, que era inmensamente admirado; ella tampoco tenía tiempo para pensar en otros, su prioridad era la misma del pelinegro: acabar con los titanes y liberar a la humanidad de sus cadenas.

-Déjame… - Dijo Hanji, jalando el cabello de Levi.

-Hanji…– Tomando las manos de la chica para quitarlas de su cabella, al sentir dolor al estale jalando sus cabellos - Necesito que vivas – Dejando sus manos sobre las de ellas.

Sí, algo era diferente actualmente en la relación de estos dos, sin que ambos se hubiesen dado cuenta, eran más cercanos.

…

Espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y esperen la tercera parte.


	3. Chapter 1: Nueva Vida (Parte 3)

Buenas, esta historia incluye información que hay en el manga actualmente, así que sería una especie de spoiler para aquellos que sólo ven el anime; así como una combinación de hipótesis creadas por mí, ya que hay cosas que aún el mismo Hajime Isayama no ha aclarado.

Como dije antes, esta es una historia basada en un supuesto de cómo vivirían los sobrevivientes a los Titanes, especialmente Levi y Hanji. Y qué pasaría con sus vidas _**¿Se enamorarán o por el contrario la vida les tiene deparado un destino por separado?**_ Esa es la pregunta principal que abarcarán los primeros capítulos.

Espero disfruten este, el cuál es el primer capítulo de la Historia después de la derrota de los Titanes, basada principalmente en la vida de Levi y de Hanji que según yo, sí fueron capaces de sobrevivir – aunque muy en el fondo creo que Levi será quien morirá al salvar a Eren – así como Eren, Mikasa y hasta Armin y otros más.

*_A partir de este capítulo, el nombre de Irwin será cambiado a Erwin, siempre lo había leído como Irwin y por eso el error, mis disculpas y ahora sí a usar el verdadero y correcto nombre de nuestro machote comandante rubio XD Erwin. Agradecer por el apoyo brindado a este FF ^^ muchas gracias! Decir tb que lamento el enredo realizado por mi por las historias que se contaron en el antiguo FF llamado Nuestra Historia que ahora posee el nombre de Tu y yo (ahora son historias en un mundo paralelo), disculpen y bueno, espero que las disfruten. Ahora qué quiere decir eso? Simple, para la continuación de la historia de este FF, quiere decir que esos caps no son continuación, osea eso no pasará acá, sino que pasará con sus vidas otras cosas ^^_*

-Los personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama y este FF no tiene ningún fin de lucro-

**Capítulo 1: Nueva vida.**

**Parte 3.**

Claramente en muchas ocasiones el amor surgió en tiempos de guerra. Parece que el ser humano, aún en los lugares y situaciones más duros de la vida está en busca de un poco de calor humano que lo haga sobrellevar esa carga tan pesada, como lo es la muerte y el enfrentamiento a ser asesinado por un ser inhumano llamado titán. El cual te hace cagar en los pantalones, haciéndote pasar por un dolor inimaginable y un sufrimiento no deseado para ningún ser vivo, antes de darte un fin seguro.

Sí, el humano siempre está en busca de eso que lo haga tener un rayo de esperanza para poder levantarse al día siguiente, aún en un lugar tan sombrío como lo es un escuadrón de reconocimiento, aún en una misión que te guiará a una muerte segura y más aún cuando tienes la incertidumbre de si el día de mañana, todos tus miedos tocarán tu puerta, acabando con aquello que conociste como vida.

Unos pocos eran los que tenían suerte de conseguir ese amor en tiempos de guerra, o quizá tenían estómago para soportar la presión de saber que quizá, el día de mañana uno de ellos, no podría estar junto al otro, al haber sido devorado por un titán malnacido frente a los ojos de su pareja, quien quizá después pasaría lo que le quedase de vida rezándole al cielo día a día por el trauma generado y el odio provocado hacia su corazón, al ser testigo de tal tétrico suceso.

Era claro que existían varias parejas en el ejército, mas no oficiales como las tenían aquellas personas que vivían de forma normal fuera del ejército; era natural, no había tanta disponibilidad de tiempo ni dedicación como los demás civiles. Mas no era un secreto la existencia de los "_amigos de cobijas_" como mejor se les conocía cuando entre murmullos se hablaba de ellos, quienes cada que la luz de la luna predominaba en el grande y oscuro cielo, decidían ahogar sus penas y miedos en brazos de un buen compañero dispuesto a sacarle ese estrés de las misiones y el hecho de haber visto a sus mejores amigos muertos en esa tarde.

Muchas veces tales secretos fueron descubiertos meses después, dejando en trabajo administrativo a estas chicas. Generándole en muchos casos dolores de cabeza a Hanji y Moblit, responsables de ver dónde acomodar a éstas mujeres, futuras madres de más niños sin padres mayoritariamente y hasta huérfanos en el peor de los casos; al morir en el parto la madre, ante la falta de buenos hospitales así como medicinas que curasen males o enfermedades obtenidas por virus durante los meses de gestación.

Pero todos esos asuntos fueron evitados por el pelinegro al inicio. Para él, ese era un caso muy lejano, al dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a cumplir aquel juramento hecho a sí mismo algunos años atrás, tras conocer y serle fiel a Erwin al prometerse _**acabar con todos los titanes.**_

Sabía que enamorarse o gastar sus energías pensando en ello, sería una pérdida de tiempo. Principalmente en un escenario dónde encariñarse de esa manera con una mujer que quizá no iba a volver a ver, le destruiría. Realmente era más sensible de lo que se mostraba con los demás. Esa ideología le permitió sobrevivir a lo largo del tiempo y ser fiel al pensamiento del "_no amor_" durante esos más de cinco años de su carrera como soldado del escuadrón de reconocimiento.

Pero no era de madera, era normal que al menos el estar cerca de una bella mujer lo hiciera disfrutar ese diminuto momento mientras durara. Pero el "disfrutar" no era sinónimo de poder acostarse con alguna de ellas, con la vida tan agitada y complicada que llevaban, al menos para él; no había tiempo para eso. Por el contrario, dicho disfrute debía ser mental y visual, al tener que conformarse con ver de reojo a una que otra, así como el disfrute de su caminar cuando pasaban por esos largos pasillos del cuartel cuando no había ninguna misión, la manera tan sensual en las que se ven cuando se sonrojan al emocionarse por algún suceso al hablar entre ellas y por último pero no menos importante, su olor al pasar cerca. Ese aroma a flores tan delicioso para su olfato, que tanto le encanta.

Ese disfrutar era su única manera de poder tener una mujer en su vida, no había tiempo para las relaciones ni el sexo. El escuadrón de reconocimiento era uno de los grupos que siempre estaba en movimiento, evitándoles que pudiesen quedarse mucho en un solo lugar, haciendo que el tener una noche de placer les resultara un poco problemático, principalmente para él, quien después de regresar de una misión, en la gran mayoría de las veces debía dirigirse inmediatamente a las oficinas con Erwin o tener que hacer informes y revisar la nueva información aportada por Hanji, quedándose en vela en más de una ocasión.

Sin embargo, esa vida de ajetreo no era similitud de nunca haber podido hablar con alguna compañera o que todo su grupo estuviese compuesto por varones únicamente. Por gloria de los cielos y para bien de Levi, al menos pudo hablar con mujeres al ser soldado. Principalmente con dos, siendo una más que otra quien permaneciera a su lado, muy a pesar de eso; ambas se convirtieron en cercanas para él. Ambas tan distintas como el agua y el aceite.

Una de ellas era muy joven, de cabellos tan brillantes como la llegada del sol por la mañana, con una sonrisa bella y un corazón tan puro que nadie, siquiera él podría resistirse en tomarle cariño. Mujer que la mayoría del tiempo lo seguía como una mascota sigue a su amo, tratando de saber si sus necesidades cualquiera que fuesen estaban satisfechas, cuestión que nunca le molestó, al contrario; en tiempos de tanta maldad, esa bondad lo hizo sentirse querido por alguien y cuidado como un hermano mayor protegido por su hermanita.

La otra en cambio, mandona, femenina a su manera, con una sonrisa tan amplia al alegrarse así como escandalosa, quien según él es distraída o no le importa el pensamiento de los demás al expresar de una manera segura lo que siente y piensa sin ningún remordimiento; aunque eso la tache de chica loca. Una fémina con unos cabellos un poco más oscuros que la anterior y hasta se podría decir que en buen estado muy a pesar de los cuidados que su dueña les proporciona.

Para Levi, ella es una mujer excéntrica con hobbies un poco raros para su deleite y unos hábitos de higiene en ocasiones un poco dudosos, especialmente cuando se trasnochaba en sus investigaciones. Con una voz más escandalosa que la otra, sacándolo muchas veces de quicio por esa misma razón; quien nunca mide las consecuencias de sus actos al realizar maniobras peligrosas en las misiones, costándole más de un golpe, cicatrices y varias lesiones en pasadas ocasiones.

Alguien, quien a diferencia de la otra, vive ignorando en muchas ocasiones sus órdenes y no cuida de una manera tan sobre protectora de él, al contrario; le deja hacer lo que éste quiere al entender a la perfección esa manera particular suya de ser. Una mujer que en vez de ser una loca fanática que lo admira, le realiza bromas cada cuando pude y fuese la ocasión adecuada. Una chica tan inteligente y fuerte, quien muy a pesar de su rara personalidad, ha ganado su respeto por eso.

Quien tuvo que pasar con él a solas a diferencia de la otra, en más de una misión; conociéndola más de lo que él mismo deseara al principio debido a eso. Con quien podía hablar libremente sin sentirse como un capitán, sino más como un hombre cualquiera. Quien le daba algo que por más que trataba de descifrar qué era, únicamente sabía lo bien que lo hacía sentir cuando pasaba tiempo con ella. Sensación de tranquilidad que nunca sintió con la otra chica, cuando ésta vivía.

-Vive maldita sea… –Dijo un pelinegro, mirando a Hanji.

Esos segundos en los que sujetaba con sus manos el cuerpo de la castaña, viendo la espalda de un Jean quien caminaba lentamente en busca de una salida rápida para poder encaminarse al establo para huir lo más rápido posible, su mente su ubicó por unos segundos en esos momentos en los que mataba a Todorov con su pistola de doble cañón. Recordando por alguna razón, no las palabras que salieron de su boca al jalar el gatillo, sino el escalofrío que sintió al observar que después de la explosión de la bomba a pesar de haber mantenido por unos momentos sus ojos abiertos, Hanji tuvo que cerrarlos al tener restos de residuos producto de la detonación, haciendo sangrar su vista.

"_Debo salvar sus ojos_" se decía sujetándola con todas sus fuerzas. "¿_Pero dónde y cómo puedo hacerlo_? _Si nos trasladamos hacia la ciudad en caballo, quizá sea tarde para su vista, sus ojos han comenzado a sangrar, debemos al menos limpiarlos_" se decía a sí mismo al observar la poca cantidad de puertas a su alrededor y lo peor; aquello que estaba en la planta baja era en su mayoría oficinas, el laboratorio de Hanji y habitaciones utilizadas para comedor. Teniendo únicamente como oficina en la parte superior del edifico la de Erwin, quien hizo de su propio cuarto su lugar de trabajo con el fin de ahorrarse caminar y perder tiempo.

El cuartel en el que se encontraban, tenía en los establos la pólvora y el armamento, habiendo también en una de las habitaciones en el calabozo guardadas algunas armas y bombas en caso de emergencias.

Al estar los cuartos en la parte superior del edificio, las medicinas y los implementos médicos se ubicaban en las plantas altas también. Traduciéndose que uno de ellos, debía de ir al establo por armas o bajar al calabozo, y el otro debía subir para traer al menos, algo para desinfectar los ojos de Hanji al ser lo prioritario de sus lesiones. "¿Pero quién?" maquinaba Levi mientras pensaba en las posibilidades y quien podía ser el más indicado para esa misión, al haber únicamente un arma, con una bala disponible.

Levi sabía que las armas de fuego les permitirían ese alcance que las cuchillas no les iban a ceder. Era bueno con las armas, de hecho era excelente con ellas; no había nada a lo que no le pudiese disparar, estuviese o no en movimiento. Jean por el contrario, no había tenido la oportunidad de hacer uso de tales armas tanto como el pelinegro. Había estado por años en el escuadrón de reconocimiento, mas nunca se había visto en la necesidad de hacer uso de dichas pistolas contra humanos, sus enemigos al inicio eran prácticamente inmunes a ellas. Pero la situación había cambiado, necesitaba adaptarse a esto lo más rápido posible, su compañero estaba ayudando a Hanji, haciendo que la defensa dependiera principalmente de su habilidad para disparar de forma rápida y certera.

-Demonios…. –Susurró el más joven del grupo al percatarse la gran responsabilidad que tenía en sus manos, caminando el cuclillas en dirección a la salida más cercana.

-Las municiones están en el calabozo o el establo, uno de nosotros debe de ir –Dijo entre murmullos Levi, al jalar a Jean de la chaqueta para que bajara el ritmo al estar en cuclillas.

-Pero…necesitamos… -Volteando su cabeza, mira en dirección a Hanji.

-Lo sé – Apretando las piernas de la castaña –Apresúrate en buscar un lugar para dejarla.

-Sí, señor.

Levi sabía que estar cuidando a Hanji le estaba atrasando, mas eso no se significaba que iba a dejarla en el pasillo para ser descubierta y muerta de la manera más rápida posible. Pensó en un inicio tirarla por la ventana para poder dejarla escondida entre los arbustos, pero recordó las palabras de Jean acerca de los miembros de la Policía Militar rodeando el lugar, descartando inmediatamente ese plan. Había entonces que buscar dónde dejarla, quedando como único recurso las oficinas. El pelinegro pensó que una vez puesta en una de ellas, estando oculta, podrían ir eliminando a sus enemigos más fácilmente, para poder llegar cada uno al destino determinado, sea el calabozo o el salón de emergencias dónde estaban la medicinas; devolviéndose hacia dónde estaba la castaña una vez se obtuviese aquello para limpiar sus ojos, para después poder huir con ella.

Analizando las posibilidades, no evito sentir que en estos momentos dejarla a la suerte era lo peor, mas no tenían balas, las cuchillas no funcionaban y habían demasiados enemigos con más armas que ellos, aventajándoles en grande.

-No puede ser… -Susurró Jean al observar su carente posición.

-Escucha Hanji, resiste, no te permito que te mueras…. –Observando a los alrededores al mover su cabeza, con el fin de buscar enemigos, le susurra a la castaña.

-No…me… -Murmura, respirando con dificultad, con sus ojos cerrados al arderle.

-Hanji, vive… - Dijo al acomodarse de mejor forma sobre su espalda –Me molestaré mucho sino lo haces.

-Soy…la única que…te queda…. – Tosiendo un poco de sangre por su boca después de hablar.

Indudablemente la presencia femenina era lo menos popular en el ejército. Era muy extraño que una de las chicas se registrara para luchar en contra de sus enemigos titanes. Muchos padres no deseaban que sus hijas estuvieran frente a ese peligro, y mucho menos querían que sus apreciadas mujeres tuvieran altas probabilidades de morir.

La población femenina era más que escasa dentro de las murallas en el periodo en que Erwin y los demás luchaban, disminuyendo de forma impresionante después del exterminio de los titanes. Teniendo como consecuencia, el incremento de matrimonios arreglados, al haber un efecto dominó por parte de los hombres sobrevivientes, quienes como desesperados buscaban casarse a como diera lugar, aunque eso se tradujera en la compra indirecta de esposas. Creando una inmensa deserción de los miembros femeninos del ejército, al ser sacadas por sus padres, para terminar como esposas y madres en esa sociedad.

-Soy tú…compañera mujer, Levi… -Dijo entre susurros con sangre en su boca.

Una vez dichas sus palabras, por alguna razón como en una especie de sueño, la mente de Hanji se remontó a esos años de la adolescencia cuando pasaba el resto de sus días leyendo las hojas de sus libros, una vez finalizada las actividades de cocina y limpieza. Obligaciones diarias que detestaba, mas debían ser cumplidas una vez cumplidas las clases de la escuela, sino quería ser azotada de nuevo por su padre.

En esos tiempos de adolescencia, las únicas personas con las cuales tenía mayor contacto al ser la única mujer de la clase de avanzados de su escuela y al no compartir los gustos por los vestidos como las niñas de su edad, eran los hombres de su casa; sus hermanos mayores así como su padre.

La persona que Hanji conoció como su padre, era un hombre dedicado a la enseñanza de filosofía y las matemáticas dentro de las murallas, lo que se conocía como un intelectual. Era un hombre muy alto, de hermosos ojos azules y cabello negro, con una personalidad algo difícil de llevar para su única hija, al ser sumamente estricto y rudo con su crianza, así como la de sus hermanos mayores.

_Alberick_, el hermano mayor y líder natural de la familia, era el más alto de todos; con una contextura muscular predominante y una fuerza impresionante. Obteniendo siempre la mayoría de las tareas pesadas de la casa al ser el primogénito. La diferencia de edades entre él y Hanji era de quince años, pero eso nunca impidió tener una buena conversación entre ellos, al ser el rubio muy inteligente y capaz de poder contestarle todo lo relacionado al tema científico a su hermanita, a quien consentía mucho sin que su padre se diese cuenta al comprarle muchos libros acerca de la anatomía humana, medicinas naturales y hasta libros escritos por los alquimistas del lugar.

Como era de esperarse, al tener un padre intelectual, el hombre de ojos azules al crecer, debió convertirse en algo que diera respeto a su familia, estudiando ciencias de la salud, con el fin de curar las enfermedades y tratar a las personas con medicamentos naturales, principalmente. Trayendo con eso un poco de dinero a la casa de sus padres y esposa. Muriendo en el ataque del titán colosal años atrás, al estar muy cerca de la muralla tratando un parto.

_Espen_ era el segundo de los hijos, el rebelde de la familia y unos doce años mayor que Hanji. Al contrario de su hermano mayor, siempre tuvo sus rubios cabellos tan largos como una chica, con los ojos azules menos claros de los tres y con un estilo de vestir demasiado adelantado para la época. Quien a diferencia de toda su familia, vivía soñando despierto con ser un artista famoso, con la esperanza de pintar los paisajes por las afuera de las murallas y poder vivir de eso el resto de sus días.

Desafortunadamente al ver frustrado su sueño de poder salir de las murallas al ser rechazada su solicitud por parte de la corona, el alcohol y las mujeres fueron su fuente de escape a tal tristeza; muriendo de una enfermedad desconocida cuando Hanji estaba en sus años de entrenamiento como soldado.

El tercer y último hijo de los Zoe, era Malin; hermano más querido por Hanji, con una diferencia de diez años y un cabello negro como la noche; quien poseía los ojos azules más claros de los tres varones, con los finos rasgos como su madre en su rostro y estructura ósea, siendo muy atlético a pesar de tener ese cuerpo. Y un cerebro capaz de descifrar cualquier problema que hasta los más sabios no tenían respuesta.

Su físico lo convirtió en el más popular de los hombres Zoe, siendo acosado de manera impresionante por las mujeres de todas las edades, a quienes les huía por su gran timidez. Malin era un excelente escritor y gran amante de la lectura, quien le trasmitió esa gran pasión por los libros de historias fantásticas acerca de la historia de la humanidad en tiempos remotos a Hanji, al leerle todas las noches antes de dormirla cuando la cuidaba en su etapa de infancia, al ser él algo así como su figura materna luego del fallecimiento de su madre por una infección al cortarse y no ser tratada la herida.

Él a diferencia de los demás, a pesar de ser el más inteligente de la familia, quiso dedicarse a salvar a la humanidad al sentir que no servía de nada ser estudioso sino se tenía lo más importante en la vida: _**Libertad**_. Palabras que se quedaron grabadas desde que Hanji era muy pequeña, al hablar Malin mucho de la necesidad de ser liberados de los titanes, cada vez que la castaña preguntaba en su infancia del porqué no podían salir de las murallas. Fue por eso que al tener veinte años con una Hanji de unos diez, pudo entrar en el ejército, a pesar de la molestia al inicio de su padre al temer por su vida.

Al igual que Armin, por su excelencia académica, tuvo la posibilidad de poder servirle al rey, rechazando la oferta al tomar la decisión de unirse a lo que luego se le llamó el escuadrón de reconocimiento para luchar por la liberación de la humanidad.

A diferencia de la actualidad, el escuadrón de reconocimiento realizaba misiones fuera de las murallas únicamente dos veces al año, encargándose el resto de sus días del papeleo de todo lo realizado por el escuadrón comandado por Pixis.

Ese grupo encargado del papeleo, pasaban gran parte de sus días en un castillo un poco lejano de las murallas, aquel dónde le tocó estar a Eren una vez que formó parte del grupo de Levi. Era un grupo que no tenía mucha credibilidad para la corona, destinándoles lo mínimo de presupuesto para poder realizar su trabajo.

Malin, quien era compañero y buen amigo de un joven Erwin en ese tiempo, mientras estaba en las prácticas pudo notar que las cuchillas con las se combatían estaban formadas de un material un poco débil, quebradizo que no duraba mucho y se herrumbraba con facilidad, por lo que después de mucho trabajo y miles de cartas a sus superiores, pudo comenzar sus experimentos en el laboratorio que tardó en obtener tres años; acerca de la elaboración de un mejor metal para las espadas que cortaran a los titanes en las expediciones pensadas para dentro de unos meses.

Ciertamente Malin era un gran aporte para la humanidad, no sólo creó espadas más resistentes sino fue quien le dio la idea a su comandante de las construcciones de refugios en los bosques para que fuese ese el lugar dónde se atrajese a los titanes y así poder usar de mejor manera los equipos tridimensionales en sus expediciones, además de haber creado mejoras en las estrategias de sus comandantes en muchas ocasiones; en el control del orden público. Generando que gracias a sus ideas, la corona decidiera darles mayor presupuesto para crear un escuadrón independiente para explorar más seguido y ayudar a la conquista de territorio para beneficio de la humanidad.

Para el momento de la primera expedición como _Escuadrón de reconocimiento_, Hanji tenía unos quince años de edad. Aún era una joven que no iba acorde a los gustos de las mujeres de su edad, teniendo problemas con su hermano mayor por ello, al haber sido rechazada por dos familias al romper los muchachos sus compromisos con ella, al ser una mujer muy excéntrica para el gusto de los pretendientes una vez que tenían conversación a solas para conocerse. Trayéndole más problemas con Alberick cuando insistió en no querer un tercer pretendiente, al no buscar contraer matrimonio al querer convertirse en la primera mujer científica de la zona.

Esa misma tarde las tropas habían regresado de una ardua labor en busca de una pista que les permitiese saber algo más acerca de los titanes. Después de dar cuentas de todo lo sucedido, algunos soldados debían de informar por las pérdidas a las familias de sus compañeros.

Mientras leía a escondidas uno de los libros de historia que compró esa misma tarde luego de sus clases, Hanji pudo escuchar la voz de un hombre que hablaba con su hermano mayor. Al fijarse quién era, pudo ver a un hombre en uniforme, con un temple serio, una voz gruesa y de cabellos rubios.

Un Erwin de unos veintiocho años, fue quien dio la noticia de la muerte de Malin al mayor de los varones Zoe, indicándole cómo al tratar de proteger a todo el escuadrón de ser aplastados por una de las construcciones que tomó uno de los titanes tipo raros, al ser el mismo pelinegro el señuelo para distraerlo y así permitir la huida de todo su escuadrón, fue descuartizado en el intento.

Al escuchar la noticia de la muerte de su héroe, hermano favorito y quien más la comprendía en su vida; las lágrimas y llanto por la rabia y dolor, se hicieron sentir en Hanji, quien esperó a que se le hiciese entrega del escudo del escuadrón a Alberick para luego ir corriendo a escondidas sin ser vista una vez su hermano cerrara la puerta, tras a aquel soldado rubio.

Preguntándole a manera de gritos con lágrimas en sus ojos, si su hermano había sido alguien valiente en su misión en contra los titanes, Erwin respondió con el tono serio que lo caracteriza "él fue un héroe y salvó a la humanidad". Con más lágrimas en sus ojos, una castaña le hizo su segunda pregunta "_yo, siendo mujer, ¿Puedo ser un soldado también_?", mirándola con duda ante tal pregunta, el rubio le cuestionó el por qué del interés de ella siendo tan joven y bella el de querer ser soldado. Respondiendo con una mirada seria y llena de odio un "_porque ellos me han arrebatado lo más importante de mi vida_".

Sin decir una palabra, el ahora comandante se retiró sin imaginar que años después, esa joven iba a ser una de las mayores colaboradoras en la investigación acerca de titanes y trabajaría con él en la lucha por la liberación de la humanidad; quien sería la persona más importante para el soldado más fuerte que alguna vez haya visto la raza humana.

-Ma…malin… -Susurro en lágrimas una Hanji quien por unos minutos al sentir que por primera vez en su vida, podría morir, recordó algo de su pasado, aquel que había olvidado y no quería recordar más en su vida.

-Señor, dudo poder subir, las escaleras son muy notorias y… -Dijo en susurros al escuchar que los guardias de la policía militar que estaban a unos quince metros de donde ellos se ubicaban dieron un paso hacia adelante y cargaban sus armas.

-Lo sé, ahora nos tienen más rodeados que antes –Susurró

-"_Parece que es el fin_" –se dijo un Jean que sujetaba fuertemente su pistola mientras tragaba fuertemente al sentir la muerte cerca.

-Le…levi, sino me dejas…mo…morirán –Con un tono más bajo, dijo una Hanji que yacía en la espalda del pelinegro –Sabes…que…es…la única…opción… -respirando con dificultad.

-Tch –Sujetando más fuertemente las piernas de Hanji –Perdóname…

-Jaja… -Moviendo su mano poco a poco la coloca sobre el rostro de Levi –Hazlo…

Al escuchar las palabras de Hanji, Jean giro su cabeza, viendo como el pelinegro bajaba de su espalda a la mujer que trató de salvar hace más de unos veinte minutos con todo lo que podía. Colocándole en una posición en la que la sentaba con sus piernas estiradas sobre la pared, unas pisadas se escucharon por el pasillo.

El castaño pudo percibir también el sonido de las pisadas acercarse por el pasillo, concentrándose lo más que podía para percibir con claridad la dirección y distancia por la que el enemigo o amigo, venía.

Colocándose delante de Hanji en cuclillas, Levi pudo escuchar cómo la persona quien venía hacia su derecha, comenzó a apresurar el paso. Para el momento en que el pelinegro pudo ver su sombra sin pensarlo dos veces, tomando la pared como empuje, se tiró de espaldas en dirección a Jean quien era el único armado del grupo, para quitarle el arma y así desde ese ángulo poder matar de un solo tiro a su enemigo. El pelinegro, sabía que tenía únicamente una oportunidad, no solamente porque disponía de una bala, sino porque al estar tan expuestos el enemigo podría disparar dos veces y utilizar las bombas para rematarlos.

-¡JEAN EL ARMA, PÁSALA! –Grito un Levi, al tirarse de espalda viendo de reojo al castaño, estirando también su mano izquierda para tomar el arma más fácilmente.

Al escuchar los gritos del capitán, con la mano que sostenía el arma pudo pasarle el objeto a Levi, mientras la escena se iba dando los ojos de Jean pudieron visualizar cómo el enemigo iba sacando y cargando el arma, para disparar a cualquiera de los tres objetivos.

-¡APRESÚRATE! –Dijo un Levi que estiraba más su mano para alcanzar el arma.

En cuestión de segundos al tener el arma entre sus dedos, sin pensarlo mucho, Levi confió en su puntería, disparando en dirección del enemigo, quien al igual que el apuntaba hacia su cabeza.

Un disparo pudo escucharse una vez disparada una de las armas. Armin quien estaba cerca de la ubicación de los tres soldados, asustándose de la cercanía de la detonación saltó un poco al sentir un escalofrío.

Una vez que disparó justamente en la frente del tipo muriendo inmediatamente, un jadeante Levi tiró el arma sin balas, sentándose a pesar del golpe recibido tras tirarse al suelo; comienza a gatear rápidamente en dirección a dónde el hombre estaba tirado ensangrentado, abriéndole la chaqueta, le quita el arma que llevaba consigo así como la que dejó en su mano.

-Tch, no lleva mucho…Mocoso, toma –Mirándolo, le tira el arma de dos cachones –Será mejor que seas más rápido al reaccionar la próxima vez.

-S-si… -Mirando el arma.

Escuchando varias pisadas en ambas direcciones, así como a lo lejos una de las bombas en las partes superiores que hizo mover un poco el edificio, lo más rápido que pudo; Levi jaló el cuerpo del hombre quien dejó un rastro de sangre tras ser arrastrado, para colocarlo sobre el cuerpo de la castaña, y así no ser vista tan fácilmente por el enemigo.

-Necesito que finjas que estás muerta, Hanji –Colocándole la mano de fallecido sobre el estómago de la castaña, susurró.

-Ah…

Mirando a Jean, quien estaba al frente de él en cuclillas y pegado a la pared. Levi pensaba no era buena idea ponerse en pie, al poder ser visto por los guardias que estaban afuera, respiró hondo, preparándose sicológicamente para lo que iba a suceder dentro de segundos, al momento que los dueños de esas pisadas se topen con ellos. El pelinegro sabía que todo podía pasar y que el estar manteniendo su mente en Hanji no iba a ayudar a nadie. Por lo que volvió a respirar más lento que la primera vez, con el fin de bajar su ritmo cardiaco y así aspirar a tener una mejor puntería.

Quitando de su mente su preocupación por el estado de la castaña al entender que entre más pensara en ella podría fallar su única oportunidad, exhalo el aire que contenía por su boca, mientras sus ojos azules miraban a su derecha en espera de su próxima víctima.

-Tch –Pegando un poco más su cuerpo a la pared, también en cuclillas.

Cargar de nuevo el arma implicaba un leve sonido que no podía darse el lujo de hacerse escuchar, mucho menos en esos segundos dónde por alguna razón el sonido de las bombas en la parte superior del edificio dejaron de escucharse luego de ese leve temblor provocado por una de ellas; poniéndolo en una situación más vulnerable, al ser amplificado más que antes cualquier sonido emitido por el eco del lugar.

Queriendo crear una leve distracción, el pelinegro jala con todas sus fuerzas uno de los botones de su bolsillo de su chaqueta, tirándolo al suelo para ver la reacción de aquellos que venían en su dirección, esperando que esto le permitiese saber la distancia en la que se encontraban y así poder tener el tiempo necesario para cargar y disparar, aunque fuese a ciegas.

El sonido del botón recorrió el pasillo, uniéndose con el freno del sonido de las pisadas de esas personas que se acercaban a ellos, un sonido de armas cargándose pudieron ser percibidos por el oído de Levi, así como la voz de uno de ellos al decir "¿eh? Parece que hay algo cerca de mi pierna".

Como si fuese un animal al momento de atacar a su presa, Levi se tiró a la pared del frente, frenando su movimiento con su mano izquierda tras caer de cuclillas. Levantando su mirada en dirección al rostro de su enemigo quien pudo verlo también, percibió que la distancia entre ellos era de unos cuatro metros aproximadamente y que el segundo al estar distraído por el botón, por error estaba de espaldas.

En cuestión de segundos al mismo tiempo su mano derecha giraba en dirección del rostro del soldado, cargaba el arma mientras sus ojos azules permanecían mirando fijamente los ojos de su enemigo en ese pasillo semi iluminado. Pegándole en su frente como al hombre anterior, al no haber tenido chance de dispararle al pelinegro, quien fue mucho más rápido y ágil que él.

Al momento de la detonación, aquel hombre que estaba de espaldas distraído por el botón, comenzó a girar su cuerpo, tratando de averiguar de qué se trataba ese sonido y el hecho de sentir en su nuca un poco de sangre salpicarle.

De reojo mientras estaba volteando su cuello para observar qué sucedía a sus espaldas, pudo ver cómo la sombra de alguien se abalanzaba sobre él, haciéndolo caer al piso fuertemente.

Tomándolo con sus piernas por la espalda, al tenerlo tirado en el suelo; escuchando un disparo en el fondo, sin darle tiempo de reacción al sujeto; sus manos rápidamente agarraron el rostro del hombre, desnucándolo en cuestión de segundos, dándole una muerte rápida. Volteándolo, revisa al igual que la vez anterior la cantidad de armas llevadas, teniendo mejor suerte esta vez al encontrarse con tres armas de doble cañón, incluyendo la que llevaba en la mano el ahora fallecido.

Al mismo instante que Levi se lanzaba de una pared a otra para tomar la última como trampolín para abalanzarse contra el hombre que quedó al frente del pelinegro. Jean quien poseía un arma de doble cañón, esperó unos segundos al escuchar que las pisadas tranquilas se habían convertido en pisadas más agresivas al correr ambos soldados al percatarse de la presencia del Lance Corporal cuando éste se colocó en la segunda pared.

Notando la distracción del enemigo al fijarse únicamente en Levi, Jean aprovecha para dispararle en el pecho a la persona más cercana, un rubio que cayó rápidamente; así como al segundo enemigo, un pelirrojo quien se asustó al ver al castaño de frente.

Un tercer hombre quedaba del grupo, quien al percatarse de los dos disparos del castaño, apuntó en dirección de su corazón, escuchando justamente una especie de quejido de Hanji salió de su boca, desviando por unos segundos la vista del hombre de Jean. Quien al observar el leve descuido de su enemigo, corre en dirección a éste para quitarle el arma en mano.

Un forcejeo comienza entre ambos hombres para conseguir esa arma, cayendo al suelo, la pelea se torna más agresiva que ante. El rubio quien era más alto y musculoso que Jean, lo arrastra contra la pared, poniéndose sobre el castaño y tratando de ahorcarlo, coloca su antebrazo en el cuello del joven quien estaba comenzando a sentir los efectos de la falta de oxígeno.

Un disparo se escucha a lo lejos, asustando a Jean al quedar cubierto toda su cara de sangre una vez el rubio recibió un tiro en su cabeza, cayendo al suelo inmediatamente.

-Deja de perder el tiempo, mocoso –Dijo una voz ronca de fondo.

Después de saquear al rubio recién fallecido, gateando después de fijarse si venía otra persona más que podría ser guiada en dirección a ellos por el sonido de los disparos y con una de las armas ya cargadas, Levi llegó hacia donde estaba Hanji. Quitándole el hombre de encima, mira en dirección a Jean.

-Apresúrate ¿O es que te cagaste en los pantalones? –Empujando a una castaña que parecía aún respirar por el suelo.

-S-si… señor.

Después de unos metros que gateaban por el pasillo, Jean pudo ver una puerta.

-Una puerta –Mirando a Levi.

-Abre la puerta –Jalando a la castaña con un brazo del cuello de la camisa, mientras estaba en cuclillas.

Con su mano derecha, Jean abrió el cerrojo de metal. Abriendo lentamente la puerta para hacer el menor ruido posible, de nuevo pudieron sentir un leve temblor al escucharse más cerca que antes la explosión de una de las bombas.

-Rayos… -Dijo el castaño.

Gateando por el suelo, entró a la habitación, esperando por Levi quien arrastraba a una herida Hanji.

-Es extraño –Susurro el castaño –A pesar de todo no nos dispararon.

-Eso no interesa ahora –Jalando a Hanji –Quizá están esperando saber quiénes somos, de lejos todos nos parecemos, y es de noche, la iluminación no es tan buena con las antorchas –entrando a la oficina.

Esperando que el capitán metiese por completo a Hanji, de la misma manera que abrió la puerta, se dispuso a cerrarla y pasar el cerrojo por dentro, evitando sorpresas por parte del enemigo, esperando que estos pensaran que al estar cerrada por dentro no hubiese nadie.

-Mierda, esto está oscuro, busca un candil.

-Sí – tropezando con todo aquello que se le cruzara –Tch, no veo nada.

-Oye, sino quiere morir, será mejor que dejes el escándalo –Sentando a la castaña sobre la pared –Hanji...

-¿Hmm? –respondía la chica.

Después que botase casi todo con lo que se topase, Jean pudo identificar con sus manos un candil, encendiéndolo se acerca hacia donde estaban los otros dos.

-Parece ser la oficina utilizada para dar instrucciones y clases – Dice el castaño -Señor, realmente no entiendo, debieron de disparar desde afuera al vernos atacar y aún así no lo hicieron.

-Hazme un favor y cállate si no vas a usar ese cerebro. A caso no es obvio, están esperando que sus hombres salgan para matarnos a los que quedamos con sus mejores bombas –Sentando a Hanji.

-¿¡Qué!? – Apoyando su cuerpo a la puerta.

-Busca algo, aunque es una oficina, a veces hay agua en una cubeta.

-S-si –Levantándose, mira a los alrededores en busca de algún indicio de agua y un trapo –Ah, ahí parece ser que hay uno -Tome –Dándole un trapo con una panga llena de un poco de agua.

-Vigila la puerta –Mojando el trapo, lo coloca sobre los ojos de Hanji –Oye, estoy lavando tus ojos, necesito que los abras cuando te lo diga.

-hmm… -Respondió con dificultad.

-Necesitamos salir de aquí y ahora señor, escucho pasos –pegando su oreja a la puerta de madera.

-Tch…

Levi entendía muy bien lo que representaba tenerla con ellos. Había que dejarla ahí, aunque la idea no era mucho de su agrado. Si la llevaban, los tres podrían morir, y era lo que menos deseaba el pelinegro.

Mientras Jean cuidaba la puerta, con la poca iluminación, Levi pudo sacar de las cercanías de los ojos de Hanji, pedazos diminutos de madera así como otros residuos debido a la explosión. Lo que más le preocupaba era la parte de adentro de sus ojos, al no saber si al haberle caído pólvora, vidrios u otros residuos sus ojos pudieron verse dañados.

Acostándola con el pañuelo que utiliza alrededor de su cuello, echa el agua que éste pudo absorber al mojarlo, abriéndole un ojo le echa un poco de agua, haciendo lo mismo con el otro ojo. Moviendo su cabeza a un lado para que el agua pudiese salir, mojando de nuevo el trapo, limpia la parte más cercanas de sus ojos y el resto de su cara.

-Hanji, no soy experto en esto, pero espero que al menos haya limpiado algo –Tomándola por la camisa, la arrastra –Tch, mierda, toda tu cara está lastimada…

-Señor.

-Prepárate mocoso, porque tendremos que salir dentro de unos segundos –Arrastrando a la castaña.

-Déjame… -Dijo una Hanji, quien era acostada luego de ser arrastrada a una esquina de la habitación.

-No mueras -Poniendo su cabeza en el suelo suavemente –Vendremos por ti.

Al colocar el cuerpo de una Hanji más herida que nunca en su vida, en la parte más oscura de la habitación, apagó el candil para que en caso de que alguien entrase, les costara verla, quebrándolo para evitar que en caso de que alguien la viese, tuviese un medio de iluminación.

Levi estaba seguro que podría matarlos a todos y volver para llevarla a la ciudad y así curarla, al temer aún por su vista, considerando que su limpieza no fue suficiente como para indicar que sus ojos estaban fuera de peligro.

-Prepárate –cargando su arma.

Mikasa había logrado llegar a caballo a una parte del bosque dónde pudo descansar, el cabalgar de la manera tan rápida como lo estaba haciendo, la hizo temer por la vida de su hijo. Respirando fuertemente, pudo ocultarse entre la maleza justamente en el momento en que un grupo que no reconoció pasó rápidamente a caballo.

-No puedo ver si llevan o no uniformes…está demasiado oscuro… -Sobre su caballo, sujetando la correa del animal.

Las dudas de Mikasa al ver que más personas, sin saber si eran enemigos o amigos quienes iban en dirección de dónde ella estaba huyendo, la hizo querer volver por unos segundos, pero sabía que su tarea era otra, tenía que volver y por más que quería ayudar a Eren, sería peligroso.

Se extraña que nadie la haya seguido o que no haya sido atrapada por nadie, es como si estuviese en una especie de camino solitario mientras muy cerca de ella había una mini guerra. "¿Estaré de suerte?" se preguntó. Quitando ese pensamiento inmediatamente al decirse de nuevo "La suerte no existe, lo que existe es un plan mal formulado, que es diferente".

De eso estaba segura, no todo sale como se planea y así fue. Al notar que tenía una posibilidad de salir, aprovechando que la Policía Militar subestimó al escuadrón de reconocimiento, tomó lo más que pudo la correa del caballo y dándole la orden al animal, galopó lo más rápido posible en dirección hacia la ciudad. Mikasa estaba segura que podía hacer algo desde su posición, al ser la única del grupo quien finalmente pudo escapar y quizá si nada malo sucedía, podría llegar viva a una zona segura.

-Debo apresurarme, quizá ese sujeto nos ayude –Cabalgando rápidamente -¡Debo hacerlo!

En el momento que Levi cargó su arma para salir junto con Jean y una Mikasa cabalgaba a más no poder por ese oscuro bosque; Armin quien logró cerrar unas cuantas puertas y ventanas, yacía sentado sobre el suelo del establo con su cuchilla en mano, respirando con dificultad por su herida en la espalda; aquella que le impedía movilizarse con facilidad. Sin explicarse aún el porqué fue ignorado por todos los miembros de la policía militar, a como pudo; se camufló entre unas cuantas pacas para no ser visto en caso de que uno de esos hombres miembros del nuevo escuadrón que escuchó llegar decidieran atacarlo.

El rubio rogaba porque Eren y los demás pudieran salir vivos, había escuchado al menos unas tres explosiones después de la bomba lanzada hacia Hanji. Imaginándose lo peor, pensaba que esta vez el plan de huía no funcionaría, al mantenerlos rodeados por fuera y estar ingresando por todas las entradas de la parte interior del edificio, tarde o temprano iban a encontrar uno por uno a cada miembro, y si sus cálculos no fallaban, al menos la gran mayoría de soldados portaba tres armas pequeñas de doble cañón y un rifle de dos disparos, así como unas dos o tres bombas, generándoles una gran ventaja al enfrentarse con humanos quienes portaban únicamente cuchillas y a excepción de Levi quien era al único que conocía que siempre estaba armado, los demás tendrían altas probabilidades de morir.

Jean se preguntaba por la suerte que tendrían, había escuchado varias explosiones en la parte superior, más cerca que antes, generando que los techos tiraran un poco de tierra por tales detonaciones. Aún sin entender cómo rayos no los habían encontrado, presentía que tarde o temprano las cosas podían cambiar.

-No dudes mocoso, si lo haces no podrás concentrarte –dijo un Levi quien estaba detrás de Jean –Abre esa puerta.

-S-sí…

Sin que el rey y sus más fieles sirvientes se enterasen, en el momento que dio su orden hace unas dos horas y media, habían varios infiltrados. Informantes de personas muy interesadas en saber ese tipo de noticias, quienes tomarían ventaja lo más que pudiesen de esos acontecimientos.

El rey era un hombre más o menos querido por el pueblo, pero menos querido aún por muchos de sus allegados, quienes estaban en busca en muchos casos de matarlo para quitarle el trono, otros buscaban derrocarlo para tener una cabeza más justa con el pueblo y otros sólo querían ese puesto como venganza por haber acabado con sus negocios, entre otras y miles de razones. Pero esos enemigos secretos del rey, querían lo mismo, que este no estuviese en su puesto. Por lo que debajo de la mesa, esos hombres y mujeres, movían sus hilos colocando en muchos casos, espías que informaban y se mantenían al tanto de todo lo relacionado a los planes del rey para decírselo a sus amos.

Recibiendo una carta por parte de uno de sus fieles colegas, pasada una media hora después de la orden del rey, un hombre miraba unos papeles bajo la luz de la candela de su oficina. Leía el ordenamiento dado por el Rey al Comandante Neil, con el detalle explícito de las instrucciones. Incluyendo los nombres y el método con que cual debían eliminar a los miembros más importantes del Escuadrón de Reconocimiento.

-Parece que el rey se está tomando en serio el querer barrer con todos… -Murmuraba el hombre al leer unos papeles.

-¡SEÑOR PIXIS, SEÑOR! –Entrando de golpe a la oficina.

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo a estas hora de la noche?

-¡Me disculpo señor, pero esto es urgente! ¡Señor Pixis….Se trata del Escuadrón de Reconocimiento, ellos…. Ellos están siendo atacados por la Policía Militar, fueron órdenes del rey!

-¿Estás seguro de lo que me dices, Tom?

-Sí.

-Entonces estos informes no son mentira…

-¿Informes? ¿De qué habla comandante, ya sabía la noticia?

-Un informante me acaba de hacer llegar estos papeles, hace unos minutos…pero eso no importa –Levantándose –Prepara mi caballo.

-¡A LA ORDEN! –saliendo de la oficina a toda prisa.

-Espero poder hacer un movimiento que pueda ayudar… -Caminando en dirección al lugar dónde estaba su caballo.

El comandante Pixis no era el único con informantes en la casa del rey. El primo del rey y su único familiar vivo, quien siempre había luchado a la par de su familia, era alguien que se quien mantenía muy bien informado de los sucesos secretos en la casa de su rey.

Unos minutos después de que Pixis tomó su caballo, un sirviente algo nervioso con un papel en mano, abrió la puerta de la habitación de su amo.

-Lord Martian, mi disculpas al molestarlo a estas horas de la noche.

-Será mejor que sea algo importante, estoy en cama con mi esposa y me despiertas así, Lorian – Quitando la cabeza de su esposa aún dormida de su pecho, retira la cobija para salir después de su cama.

-Buenas noticias – Dándole una carta – Finalmente su primo ha hecho un movimiento que nos puede favorecer.

-¿Qué hizo? – Poniéndose una bata.

-En estos momentos está atacando al Escuadrón de Reconocimiento, a todo el escuadrón, incluyendo al Comandante, a la líder de grupo y….

- Con que contra ella también… – Sirviéndose un poco de vino – ¿Está viva?

-Lamento no haberle podido informar antes, me mantenían muy vigilado, creo que el rey sospecha de nosotros…Pero bueno, acerca de si ella está viva o no, aún no lo tenemos garantizado.

-Y qué esperas para confirmarlo, sabes bien que es valiosa, no lo sabe pero….estoy interesado en ella, bueno; en muchos a decir verdad. Sin ellos, los planes serían más difíciles de cumplir.

-Señor…

-Manda inmediatamente un ejército para que rescaten a todos….Bueno, en realidad, sólo los que importan…. Los demás no son de mi interés.

-¿Se refiere a…?

-Eres un estúpido, obviamente me refiero al comandante, al mocoso y al Lance Corporal Levi…. Y al inteligente… Armin, ¿no?, así como a ella…la de bellos ojos…

-¿Hanji Zoe?

-Ah, esa misma, a ella tráemela personalmente para acá…Aún recuerdo esos ojos cuando nació…

-Como diga señor –Saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

-Veo que mi primo es más estúpido de lo que pensé– Tomando un poco más de vino, luego de hablar.

...

Gracias por el apoyo, espero esperen y lean el capítulo 2, finalmente un capítulo y no continuación, perdón por la tardanza lo tenía la gran mayoría ya escrita hace semanas pero estoy full de cosas TT_TT. Saludos desde Costa Rica y bueno, a esperar el **Capítulo 2: La emboscada. **(Nota: únicos personajes de mi creación, son los hermanos Zoe, el padre de Hanji y su madre, un soldado y al Lord Martian)


End file.
